Dream Fantasy
by xxxMs.Mexxx
Summary: Lily is lusting after James. She's turned on by his untidy hair & his honed chest. His pecs holds a special place in her heart. Taking the initiative she jumps him and then proceeds to fulfil her wildest desires but was it all just going to be a fantasy?


**A/N: **Okay so, HI. Yes here we go another **one shot**...and while my last one was kinda angsty this one isn't really...Um its...lol about sex. Plain and simple. I'm afraid the pervertedness in my mind kinda kicked in yesterday morning and on Anna's prompting, decided to write it.

Now Personally i think its shallow with no real plot and well...i dont like the ending. Usually i do like to write ending but this one...sigh i dont kno, it went wonky on me!

Thanks all the ppl at LJ who listened to me rant about its no-plot line and i hope tho, that u at least find it amusing as drivel usually is.

I'd like to know if tis explicit or not...Anna say not so i'm holding her to that.

Thank you and hope u R&R.

**OOOH plus...I'm sry to say its goes only a tiny bit against Cannon AND well its AU too...so um, dont throw stones at me please!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**

* * *

_PS_. This was only proofed a little as Anna didn't get the whole thing! Oh yeah and its rather short...so uh yeah ****

* * *

**

**DreamFantasy**

Her skin tingled, her breath laboured as they came in short intervals. Never in her life had she felt this way and it was all from looking at the man.

Good grief, she did _not_ want to want him and yet here she was staring at him, _panting_ after him like a _groupie_.

She had never been nor would ever be a groupie for anything or one for that matter.

That they both had the little study corners in the head common room did little ease what she was feeling.

She watched him on the couch as he ran his hand over his already-messed-up hair casually as he turned the page of his text and she saw how it fell back again over his eyes. Her stomach clenched, good lord his hair turned her on.

She wanted him with a burning intensity that she, in all her eighteen years, had never felt. Of course, it was her first time wanting a man this way and she had hoped to be relieved of it soon or to at least ride it out, but all she seemed to want to do is get her hands on him.

Her chair sat next to the fire place in a way, where as luck would have it, was in a direct line towards James Potter. And instead of studying for her last exam of here at Hogwarts—that was two days away—as she was supposed to be doing, she had spent the last hour staring at his lips.

Imagining her lips on them; imaging his lips on her body. Her pulse had soared and she'd barely contained a moan.

You'd think she was in heat the way sex kept popping up in her mind. Blatant real life images that haunted her, made her want to do a number if things to that lean body of his—satisfy her urges.

And oh Merlin what a fine body it was, she wanted to explore every inch of it. That day, two months ago, when he'd walked out of his room without his shirt, had started this whole mess.

He'd acted as though it was everyday she saw his gorgeously honed body bare and passed her straight by. His pecs had been particularly mouth-watering.

She had been perfectly fine ignoring the pull towards him before that had happened. Sure her heart had sped up when he smiled at her or when he asked her a normal question about potions but ignoring those twinges had become routine; more importantly though, _she could have handled them_.

Now?

She twitched in the chair, shifting to find a better _and more comfortable_ position. Nothing worked and she closed her eyes, trying to focus on something else besides James Potter. She was wasting so much time here and blotting him out was becoming very difficult.

Focus on something, anything.

Her book slid off her lap and folded closed where it fell to at the corner of the couch chair.

Without thinking she got up and walked calmly forward, moving to stand right in front of him.

He had this way of looking at her as though she was the only person in the room and that made him look even sexier when he trained his questioning gaze on her now.

Bending she took the text book he was pouring over out of his hands, closed it and flipped it over her shoulder.

"Lily—what?"

Not answering she went to him, straddling his legs as she moved over him. "Shut up James." She said and she kissed him.

It only took a second but he responded, taking over the kiss. His hand came, sifting through her hair to cradle her head in place as his mouth worked on hers.

Grinding her body closer, Lily surprised herself by her fiery response to him. She gasped dizzily as his hands swept down to her derriere to press her sensitized centre to his hardened arousal.

She couldn't stop her hips from moving forward again to regain that little burst of pleasure. Though that barely stopped the hungered ache that grew, if anything it increased, sending her to the heights of frustration.

"Easy baby, there is more than enough time." He said hoarsely though when Lily continued to rock against him he let out a pleasured growl.

She wanted him inside her, needed him to fill the empty ache between her legs. "James!"

He didn't answer but instead trailed his mouth to her neck with one hand coming up to the front of her shirt and cupping her breast, squeezing gently.

Lily titled her head back, giving him all the necessary access he required. Her skirt was bunched up past her hips now leaving her more room to move about freely in her position.

Lily burned for him. She moved her legs restlessly, unable to ease the frustrating ache that grew between them. She reached out to his chest, her hands sliding beneath the open edges of his shirt.

"So beautiful," his whispered caress moved over her as he pulled her blouse open before shrugging it from her shoulders.

Unhooking her bra he moved the garment away and he kissed her between her breasts. Lily had no time to feel embarrassed at the small size of her breast as he took one of the hardened nipples into his mouth teasing, nipping and suckling gently.

The pleasure rocked through her.

His hand covered her other breast caressingly as he brought her head down for another drugging kiss.

Lily was hammering for release. She wasn't sure much more she could take before she went crazy.

Her mind in a daze, she barely noticed when James lifted her off of him to lay her down on the seat cushions but she lay back against them giving herself up to the pleasure of his touch.

She let out a shuddering sigh as his fingers curled around her breast and drifted downward over the lines of her rib cage and onto the soft flesh of her stomach before sliding them down her hips to her thighs, yet not going to the ever-increasing heat of her center, making them both burn for a closer touch.

He divested his trousers and the rest of his clothing before stripping hers off as well. Then he bent over her laying a gentle, brushing kiss on the quivering flesh of her stomach. Lily waited, tightening all over with each movement of his mouth as he moved lazily and heatedly over her.

And then, when she thought the pleasure in her could not possibly grow any greater, his hand slid down her stomach, easing at last between her legs seeking out the damp centre of her femininity.

She jerked, letting out a muffled noise of surprise and hunger, and opened her legs to him. Where he touched was like satin fire and she writhed beneath him while moving her hands over his back.

The feel of his underlying muscles excited her and ached she ached for a fulfillment that she could only guess at. She kissed his chest, hismuscles rippling under her ministrations. It was smooth and hard and throughly eatable. She couldn't get enough of him..

Then he moved between her legs, his hands sliding beneath her hips and lifting her. She arched, the tension unbearable, as he slowly and carefully into her. An onslaught of pleasure tugged at her as he filled her.

He shuddered, his mouth coming down to cover hers as he began to move within her building the passion until it was raging inside them.

Lily cried out as it burst within her, pulsating outward in wonderful waves of delight.

…

"Lily? Lily are you alright?" she heard as a hand shook her shoulder. She jerked awake on a gasp, heat radiating in her.

"What?" oh dear.

She was _dreaming_? It was a freaking dream? Oh for goodness sakes couldn't she have had a reprieve from loving him even in her dreams at least?

"You were moaning in your sleep." James said. "I was getting worried."

Ha, showed what he knew. Couldn't he tell the difference between an agonised moan and a pleasured moan?

Her mind clearing now, she noticed a few things right away. Her book still sat at the corner of the couch, her skin was all tingled and damp, she just awoke from the most erotic dream of her life and she was wet in places she shouldn't be.

That had felt so darn real. She was damn lucky she hadn't shouted out his name.

Goodness.

It was a harmless erotic dream though, right?

Her gaze moved from James to the couch that stared in her fantasy and felt a burn work its way up her face.

Oh dear, the things they did.

Wow.

She shuddered just thinking about it and a delicious feeling worked its way up her body.

Okay so it _wasn't_ harmless. She should be scandalized having had a dream like that and especially having it about James Potter; but she wasn't. What she felt was invigorated. In fact with the desire still strumming through her body at a high pitch she wanted him again and this time for real.

Because suddenly all she wanted to do was fulfill that dream, that fantasy. She'd woven it in her mind and had let her subconscious take her where she had wanted to go; where she was ready to be.

Looking at the way things were now she realised that this changed a lot of things and she didn't want to go back. She should take the initiative from her dream. She shouldn't be afraid to admit how she felt.

"James?" she said getting up as she titled her face to stare into his. Those hazel eyes pulled at her, drawing he in deeper. She knew there was no way out of this feeling.

"Yeah?" he said and she knew he had no idea what was going on with her. Not that she could blame him of course. How much time had she wasted by just being friends with him these past few months?

She had spent all that time fighting her feelings and getting all hot and bothered every time he'd made a move that she'd found sexy.

As she stepped up closer to him and ran a finger down his chest, she murmured "What would you do" her hands moved lower, "if I said I wanted to show you something in my room?" Her hand brushed his manhood before she raised it to fasten both hands onto the lapels of his shirt and brought herself closer to him, holding on tightly.

He was sweating now, his hands curled into fists at his sides.

Well it was nice to know he cared enough not to jump her at the first opportunity but she knew as she had always done that he cared.

More than cared.

"Uh, I don't know." He said and swallowed audibly. "What's going on Lily?"

"I think its time we move on to another game," she said and clamped her lips on his. It took a while but finally after a minute he returned and took control of the kiss. His lips pressed into hers in a fever that far surpassed her fantasy. Lily rose on her toes, pressing her lips to his as his arms went around her.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" he asked hoarsely as he broke the kiss a few minutes later.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she said feeling the evidence of his desire pulse against her abdomen.

"This isn't a game to me Lily, not anymore." His face serious and her heart swelled. It did a girl's heart good to know the bloke she was in love with still loved her.

"I never said it was a game James. You were the one who stopped when you should have at least found a way to kiss me once. Didn't you think that through all that fighting we had enough pent up lust to last a lifetime?"

"So this—what you're feeling now—is only lust?"

"No you fool, you never look at the bigger picture do you? I want you but I also love you, Eejit."

"Yeah?" he asked grinning widely.

"Yeah," and at her answer those glorious lips were on hers again before moving to _other_ parts of her anatomy…proving beyond a doubt that reality was _infinitely_ better than fantasy.

**THE END**

**PLS. R and R**


End file.
